A Changing World
by DreamsWishesReality
Summary: Christine has to move all the way to Japan to stay with Kaien Cross because her only family has died. Later, she learns that not everything is as they seem. This fact sends Christine into a spiraling world of chaos. On hiatus.
1. Prologue: Where It All Started

**A/N: This is my second story, so I really hope you guys like this story.**

**This story is rated T for the profanity and possible violence that will be occurring later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Night or any of the characters whatsoever, though I wish I did. The only thing I do own is my OC and this story.**

**No here s the prologue of my first story, A Changing World!**

* * *

Vampires. Nosferatu. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. The names of the living dead that walk upon the earth.

Vampires were supposed to be a legend. Made up for entertainment. Old stories made to make kids pee their pants. Vampires that dwell in children s nightmares. Keeping them awake in their beds, cowering in fear of the vampire to creep through their window. The purpose: a midnight snack.

At least, that's what I've heard. I've heard of old stories of pureblood vampires. The most powerful in all of vampire existence, if they even existed at all. Which I've highly doubted.

There was one story that my mother had told me about. About a pureblood princess, who was kept human until her prince saved her form nightmares arising from her past. Memories. Bloody memories. He changed her back into a pureblood vampire and they lived together from that point.

I was told about Cross Academy, a strange school. Humans went to that school, along with vampires. My mother told me that the vampires went into the Night Class and the humans went into the Day Class. Naturally, I didn't believe her. I called her weird and crazy. I kept repeating in my head that vampires were just stories. Then shortly after, she died. The police told me that she was killed by rogue animals but I had the feeling that was not the case.

Thinking back to before my mother was killed and before I was told about vampires, I was eleven or twelve. I was sitting in my room, finishing up my homework, when she came in my room and randomly asked if I wanted to know how to use different kinds of weapons. I asked her why she had suddenly decided to do this, but she would never tell me. So I dropped it and agreed. Soon after that, she taught me how to use a bow and arrow, katana, and gun, also teaching me how to fight and to be swift stealthy and graceful in the process. A few months later, I had mastered all the techniques that she had taught me, and I would practice everyday so I wouldn t forget.

Then, when I had turned fifteen, she gave me a gun and told me to keep it with me at all times. She had also told me to name the gun, which I had thought was silly, but I complied and had named it Evangeline.

One year later, she had started telling me different stories of vampires. She kept trying to persuade me that vampires existed but I never believed her. The day after she had told me the story involving the pureblood princess, she went out to go shopping. She had asked me if I wanted to go with her but I declined. I wanted to stay home and relax from a day of busy cleaning. I waited for a long time for her to come home but she never returned.

After one night, I called the police, explaining to them that she hadn t come home from her shopping and that I had waited overnight but she still wasn t home. So then they went looking for her, and after a day .they found her. Her body was almost torn to shreds, blood pooled around her. When I heard that they had found her and the condition that she was in, I cried for days. Not eating, barely sleeping, afraid nightmares would consume me until I was nothing.

Two months later, I had gotten a call from a man claiming he was Kaien Cross and that he would like it if I could move to Japan to live with him and attend the school. I reluctantly agreed but little did I know about the dangers that lurk at Cross Academy.

**

* * *

**

Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. For some reason I feel like the prologue was really short. Anyway, depending on if I get enough reviews I might continue onto the next chapter but if you guys don t like it, I won't continue writing a story that no one enjoys.

**Constructive criticism is great! If you guys have any ideas on what I can do next then I'll be happy to listen. Though I should let you know I have already written to chapter four and I'm in the middle of writing chapter five.**

**If there are any ideas for chapter one that would be amazing to put into my story, I might be able to make some adjustments to the chapter and add the idea into it. If the idea puts the chapter into disarray, then I'm sorry but I won t be able to add your idea into the story.**

**Oh, and for the reviews please, please don't put anything that can insult me or my story into your review.**

**I might post chapter one Sunday or Monday depending on if you guys want me to continue posting this story or not.**

**Thanks!**

**~JJ~**


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving

**A/N: Here is chapter one of A Changing World.**

**I would like to thank my anonymous reviewer Rinako for being my first reviewer. Thanks Rinako! :-)**

**I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the anime. I'm sorry if anyone who was reading thought that this story was taking place in the middle of the anime or manga. Yuuki and Kaname will also still be students so if anyone objects to this then please let me know and I might change it, but then again, I might not.**

**I really hope that for those of you who have read the prologue, that it wasn't too short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC.**

**Now onto chapter one!**

**Enjoy!:-)**

* * *

"Ma'am, we're here." My chauffeur stops the car in front of a huge gate and gets out.

I sighed. "Well," I open my door and close it. "here I go."

My chauffeur grabs my luggage from the trunk and tells me to follow him. So I do. He opens a small door sized gate that that is part of the huge gate and goes through and I follow after him. We walk on a huge path that could be taken as a huge driveway that leads to a fountain. I walk up to the fountain and look at myself, using the water as a mirror.

At that moment, I realize I changed a lot in short time time span after my mom died. I'll admit my clothes are still the same, my preference being Bermuda shorts, skinny-jeans, bell bottoms, jean Capri's, designer tees and big baggy jackets, but it is my appearance that has changed.

My hair, instead of being its pretty dirty-blonde color, is died black, and I cut it short all the way to the back of my neck in short layers and side-bangs. My once sparkling blue/silver colored eyes have lost their sparkle and are dull. I lost all my baby fat around my face, legs, stomach, and waist. I am now fairly skinny and have an hour-glass shape to my figure.

So all in all, I guess you could say that I'm pretty, but I won't agree. My mother was prettier than me, with her blond hair, and sky-blue eyes that had always seemed to sparkle. My mother was kind. She never raised her voice at me, never. She never grounded me, I never got in trouble for the bad things that I used to do. She always seemed to understand me.

You know how it seems that a lot of the adults that we see have forgotten what it's like to be sixteen? Well...my mom never forgot. Whatever things that I did, she would understand my judgement and never dwell on it like some parents would. It made me love her like a daughter should. I stopped behaving terribly and started to mature until my behavior stopped.

But now, my old behavior has come back since my mother has died. I stopped laughing and barely smile. I used to care, but now I don't care. Now I would quietly observe my surroundings and the people around me. I gained a temper and would give glares to anyone who is doing smoething or did something that I don't approve of. I also carry Evangeline around with me at all times.

"Ma'am, I have to take you to Headmaster Cross." My chauffer says.

I sigh. "Alright," I look at him and motion to go forward with my hands. "go ahead."

So he walks forward with my luggage in his hands and I follow behind. I look around the area and observe the area. 'Seems like a nice, quiet place.' Then I hear girls screaming. 'Nevermind.'

My chauffeur and I continue walking and we walk into a building. We continue walking until we walk to a door. My chauffeur opens the door and walks in with me following behind.

There is a blonde man with glasses sitting behind a desk. Then there is two boys and one girl. One of the guys has silver hair and lavender eyes. The second guy had chocolate brown hair and crimson eyes. The girl has brown hair and crimson eyes. The guy with the crimson eyes and the girl are both wearing white uniforms. The guy with the silver hair is wearing a black uniform. I got a strange vibe from the guy and girl wearing the white uniform so I glared at them.

"Ah! You're finally here!" the blond haired man says enthusiastically. I nod my head but wouldn't take my eyes off of the two wearing the white uniforms.

"Is something wrong, Christine?" the blondie nervously asks.

"Those two." I point to the boy and girl wearing the white uniforms. "Their auras are very off. Like their not human. But him." I point to the boy with the silver hair. "His aura is slightly off so i see no problem with him or you." I turn to my chauffeur. "You may go. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Lady Christine." my chauffer leaves my luggage on the floor, bows and leaves.

"I was wondering when he was going to leave." the blond haired man says.

"He only leaves when I tell him to."

"Well you probably want to know our names, correct?" the blond haired man says. I nod. "Well, my name is Kaien Cross but you can just call me Cross. The silver haired boy is Zero Kiryu, the brown haired man is Kaname Kuran and the girl is Yuuki Cross. Zero, you are going to take her to her room." then Cross rushes Zero and I out of the room and shuts the door.

"Well that was rude." I grumble to myself as Zero leads me down the hall to take me to my room.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! I had originally written more, but I cut it off and decided to put it into chapter two. Let me know if you think the chapters are too short and I might make them a little longer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!:-) **

**~JJ~**


End file.
